


A Holiday

by anothersouladrift



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, nothing explicit but we see the before and after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersouladrift/pseuds/anothersouladrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs a vacation. The Doctor attempts to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a bit of fun really. There is some allusion to sex, but nothing explicit. Please feel free to point out any typos, as this was proofed by myself. Enjoy!

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS wearing a bright white bikini with pink polka dots. The Doctor tried very hard _not_ to stare, but failed miserably, as Rose adjusted the straps of the suit. When Rose looked up, the Doctor had the decency to blush, but Rose hadn’t even noticed his leering.  Yes, there was an ocean. Yes, there was sun. And yes, there was sand, just like the Doctor promised. However, the ocean was absolutely crystal clear. Which would have been wonderful, except that Rose could see every living creature it contained; most of which looked less than friendly.  The sun, or rather, sunswere blazing down, and Rose could already feel her pale skin beginning to redden. And the sand… or at least Rose was pretty sure it was sand, was neon green. And moving. Her mouth dropped open, and she whirled to face the Doctor. “What is this?” Rose stomped back into the TARDIS, not waiting for an answer.

Rose marched straight through the control room, and into a hallway. A few left turns, and a staircase later she was in the library. “Can’t even find a decent planet to sit and tan on,” Rose muttered under her breath, searching the shelves for a book on vacation planets. She located one, pulled it off the shelf, and then plopped into a chair. Rose exhaled a sigh, thinking of the reason she was looking for a vacation spot in the first place.

 

 

\---

The Doctor had been under the console in the control room, tinkering, and Rose had been sitting on the jump seat, listening to him ramble. This new Doctor did that. He went off on tangents, rambling on until something stopped him. He would only pause his speech most of the time, while he processed the new information, before he continued to talk. Rose found it charming, a personality quirk that the other Doctor had not had. Rose found many things about this new Doctor charming. His affinity for pinstripes and ties, for one thing, they hung so well on his lean frame. His glasses, which Rose was fairly certain he didn’t need, but just used because they made him look smarter.  This regeneration seemed to have a bit of an oral fixation as well. Oh! And the hair; this Doctor had some really great hair. Rose could barely restrain herself from touching that hair sometimes.

“Rose. Rose! Are you listening to me?” The Doctor startled her from admiring his chest- he had removed his jacket, and was working in just his oxford. Rose found it distracting.

“What?!” Rose snapped a bit.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit…off”

“I’m fine. I just need…” Rose trailed off, as the Doctor had just noticed a dark smudge on his finger and had promptly decided to taste it.

“Just need what?” The Doctor asked around his finger.

“A …” Rose searched for what she had been about to say and came up empty. “Holiday!” She said, thankful for the sudden idea.

“A holiday?” The Doctor asked skeptically.

“Yes. A holiday. I’m cranky. It’s all the running for my life. We’ve been particularly busy these past few weeks, and well, I want a vacation.” Rose hopped off the jump chair and started towards the hall, as the Doctor decided to full on lick the console column of the TARDIS. “A beach. With sand, sun, and an ocean.” Rose called. She really was cranky, but that was just a side effect. She was really very frustrated. Sexually frustrated.

 

\---

After putting the TARDIS back in the time vortex, the Doctor decided to look for Rose. He knew that he was going to be in hot water when he found her, but he couldn’t stand to have Rose angry with him. The Doctor moved through the hallways of the TARDIS. He looked in all the usual places- bedroom, kitchen, even the swimming pool, in case she wanted to make use of the bikini. That bikini had looked divine on Rose.

Rose, with her bouncy blonde hair and tongue touched smile, as if she wasn’t even aware her tongue had left her mouth. “I’d like to taste that tongue,” the Doctor thought. Since his regeneration, he often found himself in possession of thoughts about Rose’s tongue, and Rose. She had looked absolutely stunning in that bikini today. He would have enjoyed getting to see Rose in that suit for just a bit longer. Just then, the Doctor stumbled upon the library. He spotted Rose, seated in a chair, looking at a vacation planet book. And she was still wearing the bikini.

Rose glanced up as the Doctor entered the room. “We’re back in the time vortex,” he mumbled, staring at his shoes. “Hmm, well don’t get too comfy. I’ve picked out our next stop.” Rose answered.

“Really? Where to?”

“Here,” Rose turned the book to face the Doctor, who crossed the room to see. As he crouched down in front of her, he whipped out his glasses to inspect the book. Rose rolled her eyes. “It looks lovely- see all the beaches? With the white sand and only two suns.” The Doctor nodded, and peered over the top of the book at Rose, trying to gauge if she was still angry. Rose felt a sudden rush of warmth move to her center. She stood abruptly, intending to go take care of herself before they landed. She’d had just about enough of the Doctor and his frustrating antics for the day. Her sudden movement, however, startled the Doctor, and trying to maintain his balance, he grabbed a hold of the nearest thing, which happened to be Rose. He lost his battle against gravity and fell backwards, bringing Rose with him. 

“Oh!” Rose let out a startled gasp as she fell, landing right on top of the Doctor. He stared up at her, or more accurately, her lower lip. Something changed in his eyes, and he captured her bottom lip with his mouth. Rose smiled, and kissed him back with an open mouth.

 

\---

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose, and kissed the top of her head. “Well I guess we better head to the beach.”

“Oh no. We’re not going anywhere for a long while.” Rose said.

“Well, maybe the bedroom.”

 

 


End file.
